In My Veins
by Derline
Summary: AU. Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy for Boys, where creatures that you were warned about as a child come to learn and enhance their abilities. Kurt, a warlock, finds himself garnering the attention of vampire Sebastian and werewolf Blaine. But Kurt's got more on his plate than his first relationship. He must learn about the truth of his mother's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ):**  
Okay, this is my first try at writing these supernatural kind of things. I ask that you disregard whatever about creatures and fictional characters when you read this. I do not plan on searching up every single myth about vampires and werewolves and wizards/witches and choosing which portrayal I like most. Along the way for this story you will find out about the different things vampires can do in this or witches. Keep one thing in mind: I do not portray warlocks or sorcerers to be destructive bad guys like what they are typically represented as. And I classify warlocks/sorcerers/wizards/witches as the same thing.  
I'm sorry if this is a lot to keep up with (I don't think it is...).  
Anyway, **IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DO NOT HESITATE TO ASK.**  
And now, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters or anything really. I just own my ideas and plot. This will be the only disclaimer I leave.**

* * *

"Woah. This place is _huge_," Finn commented, one of Kurt's duffle bags slung over his shoulder and a hand steadying a suitcase.

"Duh, Finn. It has to house many... different... people."

"People. Sure. More like monsters."

Kurt smacked the back of Finn's head with his messenger bag.

"We're not monsters!"

"Finn, your brother is perfectly normal. He just has some abilities that not everyone gets to have. And Kurt, no hitting your brother."

"Yes, dad," Kurt mumbled the same time Finn said, "Yes, Burt."

The three men trudged up the steps to enormous double doors. Once they were inside, all of their eyes widened. It was definitely not a high school like any other.

The ceiling probably stretched miles up, there were staircases left and right, doors that led to who-knows-where, and gorgeous furniture and artwork.

"This is definitely tasteful," Kurt commented before following his dad and step-brother to the office to the side.

The office window and door were entirely glass. Finn's eyes almost bugged out of his head when he caught sight of creatures with purple or green or blue skin.

"This is so trippy," he whispered.

Inside, there were ladies bustling about taking care of paper work and phone calls, some dragging students by the ear lecturing them.

"Hello! You must be our new transfer Kurt Hummel," the lady at the front said, wearing an extra big smile.

Upon the lady's head was a witch hat and she wore a long cloak. Her eyes were cloudy and absolutely drew you in.

"I'm Ms. Serena Smirnov, it's very nice to meet you."

She held out her hand, red nails long and pointy.

Each of the men shook her hand and smiled.

"So which one is our little warlock?" she giggled.

"Me!" Kurt piped up. "My step-brother and father don't have any abilities. I inherited mine from my deceased mother."

"As a matter of fact, I think I do remember reading that in the file that was sent! Anyway, welcome to Dalton Academy for Boys. Here is the student handbook and your schedule. Your roommate should be here momentarily to give you a tour."

"Thank you, Ms. Smirnov," Kurt said with a wave as he stepped out of the office with his dad and brother.

Once they were out of the office, a pale quirky blond waved to Kurt.

"You must be my new roomie! I'm Jeff Sterling."

Kurt held out his hand and Jeff laughed.

"None of that! We're gonna be roommates, man!"

Jeff pulled Kurt in for a "bro-hug" but considering Kurt didn't get those often, he stood there a little awkwardly.

"Well, this is it. I'll call and try to come home as often as I can," Kurt said to his family.

Burt and Finn both hugged him, each saying their "love you's" to Kurt.

Finn even threw in, "If anyone messes with you, just remember you can tell me. And sure, I may not have powers or whatever like you, but we're brothers. We help each other out no matter what."

Kurt was a little teary-eyed from that and nodded his thanks.

Jeff grabbed Kurt's heavier luggage and started leading the way to an elevator nearby.

"Oh, never use the elevator unless you're handi-capped. It's okay if we do right now because you have all of this luggage."

Kurt kept that little piece of information in mind, not wanting to get in trouble at such a prestigious school.

"So um... What exactly... are you?" Kurt asked nervously as they rode a few floors up.

Jeff chuckled, "No one's going to be offended if you ask that. It's cool, Kurt. I'm a vampire."

Kurt internally cringed, already scared. He knew that there was a no-harrassment policy but who knows if it's completely enforced?

Jeff frowned before speaking again.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt. I don't feed off of anyone. I drink from blood bags that we get from hospitals. No one around here is going to harm you, I can promise you that. And well, if they do, just let me know and I can always have a filling meal!"

Kurt had to laugh at that, but it probably also had to do with Jeff's infectious laughter.

"Thanks, Jeff. I haven't really had a lot of people to look out for me."

"We're gonna be like brothers now, Kurt! Of course I'm going to look out for ya, man."

Jeff gave Kurt a goofy grin as the elevator doors opened.

"And here is our floor! Which is probably the coolest one, in my opinion. All of the Warblers are on this floor, along with just a bunch of great guys."

"The Warblers?" Kurt questioned.

"That's our school show choir. I'm in it."

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Oh? I sang in my old school's glee club as well."

"You should definitely join ours then! I could totally snag you an audition. The council is pretty cold, but they're really just a bunch of big teddy bears. They're like older brothers to us. They're all seniors too, though. And most of us are juniors, so that's probably why they're like a fatherly figure – if you will – while we're away from our family – "

"You're rambling, Jeffy," a dark haired boy said as he strode towards the two.

"Nicky! Kurt, this is my best friend Nick Duval."

"It's very nice to meet you," Kurt said as he shook hands with the other boy.

"You as well. I'm sure Jeff has mentioned he's a vampire. I'm a werewolf."

Kurt's lips curved downwards.

"How are you two best friends if your kind hate each other?"

Nick slung an arm around Jeff, hugging him tightly to his side.

"We're lovers, not fighters. It's true, most werewolves and vampires around here can't stand each other, but it's just how they were raised. There's a lot of bad blood between our kind but Jeffy here and I have gotten over that. We think it's kinda stupid," Nick explained.

Kurt nodded his understanding and smiled gently.

"That's really cool. Two complete opposites like you guys being best friends."

"Yeppers!" Jeff exclaimed. Then, "Well, let's get you settled into our room!"

Jeff gave a little squeal as he took off down the hall to their dorm.

Kurt and Nick just laughed at his antics and followed.

"He's eager to have a new roommate. He didn't like his old one that much. A very, _very_ pretentious vampire. They're still friends, but they don't agree much," Nick spoke as he grabbed one of Kurt's bags for him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's kind of the school slut," Nick mumbled. "Be careful of him, okay? His name's – "

Just then a door flung open and out walked perhaps _the_ most gorgeous guy Kurt had ever laid eyes on.

He was tall and slim, yet muscular. He had immaculate brown hair and was incredibly pale. His green eyes shimmered as they landed on Nick and Kurt.

"Speak of the devil," Nick chuckled.

"I heard Sterling's mating call," the brunet rolled his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing right in front of Nick and Kurt.

"So, you're the guy replacing me, eh?"

His emerald eyes roamed over Kurt's lithe body. He was _definitely_ intrigued.

"Mmm, shame they didn't kick Sterling out and let me have you all to myself..." he murmured as he licked his lips.

And Kurt could have sworn he saw two pointy teeth.

"A- and you a- are?"

Kurt internally damned himself for sounding like some shy nervous schoolgirl.

"Sebastian Smythe, Sterling's former roommate. We were about to tear the room apart with our constant arguing, and it was best if one of us moved into another dorm. And who are you, gorgeous?"

Kurt may have blushed a little bit at the nickname. Okay, maybe a lot.

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

"Well, Kurt, enchanté."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand that wasn't busy with a bag and placed a gentle kiss on each of his knuckles.

Kurt blushed and practically swooned. He uttered the words, "Oh non, le plaisir est le mien," just a little too breathlessly. _(Oh no, the pleasure is mine.)_

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"A man who knows his French, I'm very impressed. Well, I will leave you to get settled. Don't be a stranger, Kurt."

And with a wink and wicked grin, he was suddenly gone, his long fast legs carrying him back into his dorm room where the door shut with a loud slam.

"So that was Sebastian..." Nick said.

"And I'm supposed to stay away from him?"

"You should, but I get the feeling you won't," Nick laughed as he and Kurt made their way to Kurt's new room.

"Took you guys long enough!" Jeff yelled from where he was clearing more room for Kurt. "I've been a little busy, so the room isn't exactly the neatest at the moment. Sorry."

"Hey no, it's fine," Kurt said as he set down his belongings.

"So, that's your bed," Jeff said as he pointed to a twin bed with navy sheets. "And your desk and drawer is on your side. We have communal bathrooms here, by the way."

Kurt cringed at that last part but shook his head. Surely it wasn't that bad, even if it was teenage boys...

"Wait, do you even sleep, Jeff?"

The blond threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm a creature of the night. Does that answer your question? No, Kurt, I do not sleep. All of that sleeping in a coffin all day crap is lame. And _no_, I don't turn into a bat."

"What do you do then?" Kurt asked as he began unpacking, Nick by his side helping him.

"I'm allowed to roam about and do whatever. We do have curfew though, so I can't hang out outside of the school like I wish."

The three boys continued chatting as they helped Kurt settle in.

They took the time to check out Kurt's schedule afterwards as well.

"Our schedules are going to vary based on who we are. Like I see you're taking Latin to help with your sorcery," Nick said.

"You have gym and lunch with us, though! Hmm..." Jeff continued reading off Kurt's classes as he helped organize Kurt's wardrobe.

"You know, you brought along a lot of outfits considering we wear a uniform here," Jeff joked as he placed yet another designer outfit – folded absolutely neatly – in Kurt's drawer.

"You never know!" Kurt argued with a small smile.

"You did get your uniform, right? Because all I see are your own – very interesting – clothes."

"Of course!" Kurt replied before pulling out several pairs of dress shirts and slacks.

The blazer and tie had been dropped off for Kurt before his arrival, being lain on his tiny bed.

"Sweet! Well, it seems as though you'll only be seeing us in phys. ed and at lunch during school hours," Jeff commented sadly.

"But don't we learn normal subjects here? How do we not have anything else together?" Kurt frowned.

"You're taking way harder classes than me," Jeff replied, just a little embarrassed. "But it looks like Nick is in your English class!"

"Aww, you're not dumb, Jeffy," Nick giggled as he ruffled the blond's hair.

"No touching the hair!" Jeff screamed as he quickly fixed it.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine," Kurt grinned.

Nick glanced down at his watch and smiled. "It's almost time for dinner. Let's go grab some seats in the dining hall, yeah?"

And the three walked down the stairs together to the dining hall, Kurt linking arms with a boy on each arm as if they were friends forever.

* * *

"Hello, friends!" Jeff yelled as he took a seat at the Warblers table.

"C'mon Kurt, don't be shy," Nick winked as he sat down.

"Oh, everyone! Say hi to our newest transfer, Kurt Hummel. He wants an audition, by the way, Wesley," Jeff said as he blew over his steaming bowl of blood.

"If- If that's alright, of course," Kurt stammered as he sat down in between his newest friends.

"That's more than okay. The Warblers could always use more talent," an Asian boy at the other end of the table said with a kind smile before pretty much devouring a steak.

"We werewolves have quite the appetite," Nick commented when he saw Kurt's horrified expression.

"I can see that..."

The guy Kurt had met earlier made his way into the dining hall, drawing the attention of many people.

Sebastian Smythe.

"Good evening, ladies. Anyone up for some hunting before cur – oh, _hello_, gorgeous."

Sebastian shoved Jeff away and squeezed himself next to Kurt, his right arm making its way around Kurt's shoulders.

"Hey!" Jeff pouted as hot blood was almost spilled all over his uniform.

"You just smell _absolutely ravishing_ this evening, gorgeous," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear, making him visibly shiver.

Nick cast Kurt a look from his side as if warning him.

"It's nice to see you again, Sebastian. Although I'd appreciate it if you got your arm off of me," Kurt mumbled.

"Oh, come on, gorgeous. Don't you want me? Everyone does."

And in that instant, any kind of feeling Kurt had for the green eyed boy was gone.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and threw Sebastian's arm off of him.

"Do you think I'm some easy whore who tries to get it from anyone? Well, newsflash, Smythe, _I'm not_. I'm not some toy you can play around with."

Around the table the Warblers that had been in their own conversations – paying no mind to the new kid – all turned to stare at him, some wide eyed and bewildered. Others shouted, "ohhh!" like a bunch of middle schoolers.

Sebastian didn't let Kurt's little outburst discourage him. He simply smirked.

"Alright, _Hummel_, let's get this straight. When I see something I want – "

An icy cold hand found its way to Kurt's pink tinted cheek, softly caressing it.

"I get it. Understand?"

Kurt glared and did the only thing he could think of.

"Understand this, Smythe."

And with a lift of Kurt's hand and a quick mutter of Latin, Sebastian's lips were sealed shut, as if they were glued together.

"Mmm mmm mmm!" he tried.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Kurt stood up and dumped his water on the boy, immediately making his way out of dining hall away from all the stares he was receiving.

"Kurt! Kurt!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Nick and Jeff running up to him.

"Dude, that was so awesome!" Jeff beamed.

Nick looked grave. "Yeah, but now Kurt could be in serious trouble. We're allowed to use whatever abilities we have as long as we don't harm another student."

Both Jeff and Kurt's faces fell.

"Bu- But he kept coming on to me! And I didn't _technically_ hurt him – "

Overhead, a voice came from nowhere – it must have been the PA system the school had.

"Kurt Hummel, please report to the headmaster's office. _Immediately_."

Kurt groaned. "I just got here and I'm going to get kicked out!"

Jeff grabbed Kurt by the shoulders. "You won't get kicked out, I promise. You'll probably just get detention or something. It's going to be okay. Do you need help getting to the headmaster's room? You go through the main office."

"I'll figure it out," Kurt grumbled as he hurriedly made his way around the school to the main lobby and through the glass doors of the main office.

Ms. Smirnov gave Kurt a sad smile and pointed him to a door with a gold plate on it with the words "HEADMASTER'S OFFICE" engraved in it.

Once Kurt entered, he was drawn to how large the office was, and how elegant it was.

"Close the door."

There was a man standing behind a big desk, facing away from Kurt.

Kurt shut the door and moved forward a little.

"Mr. Hummel, please sit."

And so Kurt did. The armchairs were particularly comfortable, but Kurt's nerves were still not at ease. What if what Jeff said was wrong? What if he got expelled already? His dad and step-mother already paid his tuition and board and they couldn't possibly get a refund. They had spent so much for him to be safe, and he was about to throw away his chance at a safe and rigorous learning experience.

The man finally turned around, one of the biggest smiles Kurt had ever seen plastered on his face.

"Kurt, my boy!" the man said as he walked around and grasped Kurt into a tight hug.

"Um, sir? Am I expelled?"

"What are you talking about? You mean that fluke with Smythe? Pft. I never did like that boy, and he got what was coming to him. I just wanted to say that word of what you did to him went around, and I must say I am extremely impressed."

"Wait, what?"

"You already know how to cast spells on people with just a wave of your hand and some well spoken Latin. To think we were placing you in an intermediate class to enhance your abilities!"

The man took a seat in the armchair next to Kurt's, still grinning.

"I don't understand... I thought I was 'bullying,'" Kurt made air quotes here, "someone and that it would not be taken lightly."

"I'm usually not one for nepotism, but you're my only nephew! And besides, it's funny that you finally shut up that Smythe boy."

Kurt blinked.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say 'nephew?'"

The man threw an arm around Kurt.

"Of course I did! I'm your mother's younger brother. And I'm a warlock just like you. One of the best, too. That's why I hold this position. You don't remember your Uncle Caleb?"

Kurt shook his head, stunned. He was never told he had living family from his mother's side. He attended his grandparents' funeral already and he thought that was it. There was still his dad's mom and Carole's family but that was it.

"You mean to tell me all this time I've been lied to? I thought I had no more ties with my mother!" Kurt abruptly got up and stared down the headmaster – no, his _uncle_.

"You haven't been _lied_ to, Kurt. It was already bad enough your mother taught you of the wizarding and witchcraft ways when you were so young. We thought it best that we wait until you were able to begin studying here at Dalton Academy, which is where I went when I was your age. Your mother attended our sister school. I don't understand why she felt the need to start teaching a four year old about magic when she didn't even learn till she was fourteen – "

"Stop it! Stop- Stop talking about her! _Just stop_!"

Kurt held his head in his hands, willing tears to go away.

"I can't hear this right now," he whispered.

"But you need to," his uncle replied sternly. "You need to know everything there is to know. You need to know all about your family, because your father doesn't know all the details. You think your mother was the only one who was a witch? Think again. Your family has been doing magic for centuries."

"Tell me this!" Kurt started. "If we're a family of wizards and witches, why couldn't someone have saved my mom? How come she died of illness? _How? Why?_"

Kurt's uncle sighed, his shoulders hunching.

"Kurt, you don't understand. Your mother did not die of an illness. You were too young to know anything that was going on."

"Well then how about I get the truth now?" Kurt shouted.

The headmaster stood, a glare fixated upon Kurt.

"With the attitude you are giving me, you need not know right this second. You better drop this otherwise I will not study and train with you like I am supposed to."

Kurt's bottom lip quivered.

"I just want to know what happened to my mom," he whispered.

And that just really softened his uncle's heart. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his small nephew.

"I can't tell you right now. You don't have full control of your capabilities and you could potentially hurt yourself or someone else. For now, you take classes to better yourself. And a few times a week you will meet with me for private training. I will be moving you up to an advanced class for warlocks."

"I'm sorry. It's just been a rough time for my family with money for the tuition of Dalton, and there was my bullying issue – "

"Kurt, it's okay. Your parents aren't paying for your tuition. With me being the headmaster, I pulled some strings of course. But you are to tell _no one_ that I am your uncle. I could potentially lose my position as headmaster."

Kurt nodded.

It's already been one hell of a day, and he hasn't even started classes yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
**The response to this fic is fantastic! I thank you all for your kind words and advice/constructive criticism. I reply to all reviews unless you are a guest reviewer or you don't have your PM turned on.  
I think a good amount happens in this one. I wasn't really planning on it heading in the direction that it did. But what can I say? My fingers have a mind of their own, typing up complete nonsense...  
**I'd like to make an important mention:** How I characterize different creatures or beings in this fic will be based on other shows or movies or books. So in advance, I'd like to say **I do not own the different vampiric ideas from The Vampire Diaries** (which I'm getting into).  
**I'd also like to say that my fics are un-beta'd.** And they've always been that way. It's kind of how I like it. I read over my own mistakes and try to correct what I can. Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for reading.

* * *

Kurt chatted to Jeff as they made their way to the floor's bathroom. Not having his own bathroom wasn't exactly ideal for Kurt, but he'd manage.

Kurt was surprised to find that the communal bathroom was actually pretty clean. Sure, this was Dalton, but this was also teenage boys they were talking about.

There were boys here and there, brushing their teeth, shaving, or styling their hair. The showers were running, but thankfully there was no line.

Kurt stepped into one of the shower stalls and locked the door. Luckily, there were two cubicles. One had a bench and hooks for belongings, and the other was, of course, the shower.

Kurt stripped down and turned on the shower, sighing as warm water sprinkled down on him. He hurried his shower though, knowing there was a time limit.

Once he dried himself off, he pulled on his boxer briefs and a pair of gym shorts along with a plain grey t-shirt. He stepped out of the stall, belongings in one hand while the other was trying to dry his hair with a towel.

After Kurt had freshen up, he decided to style his hair and apply moisturizer in his room. He had a bigger mirror in there.

As Kurt turned around to head into the direction of the door, he bumped into a very naked body. Or half-naked.

"Leaving so soon, babe? I thought I could fuck you in the shower or maybe you suck me off."

_Ugh._

"As if."

Sebastian Smythe grinned lewdly at Kurt.

"Aww, don't be like that, babe."

"Stop calling me that," Kurt mumbled as he pushed the irritating boy out of his way.

Once Kurt was back in his room, he shut the door and slid down.

He couldn't get Sebastian's incredibly gorgeous and toned body out of his mind.

* * *

"Did the headmaster chew out your ass?" Jeff asked as he and Kurt sat down at the Warblers table for breakfast.

Kurt started forking his fruit into his mouth, swallowing before speaking.

"Yeah. I have to meet with him a few times a week now. Gotta do any kind of errands, extra work and stuff. Lame, right?"

Kurt bit his lip. He didn't like that he was lying to his now closest friend and possibly his new best friend.

"That sucks, man. It could have been worse, though. I'm sure it won't be _too_ bad," Jeff replied as he sipped cold blood from a straw. Kurt wanted to gag at the sight. He wasn't sure when he was going to get used to this.

"I don't think it'll be that bad either."

"Hey, babe, whatcha talkin' 'bout?"

Sebastian settled down next to Kurt, draping an arm around his shoulders. He drank his hot blood as he stared down Kurt.

"None of your business, Meerkat." Kurt pushed the arm off of him and stood up abruptly.

"Meerkat? That hurts, babe." Sebastian placed a hand over where his heart should be.

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he muttered to Jeff that he would see him later. He walked out of the dining hall to his homeroom class. Looks like he was starting the day off with Latin.

When Kurt found his first class, it was almost empty. _Almost._

There was a curly haired boy sitting in the middle of the class, reading his Latin textbook and scribbling down stuff in a journal. He set down his pen when he heard Kurt come in.

"Hi. You're new, right?"

"Uh, yeah."

Kurt took a seat next to the olive skinned boy.

"Well, I'm Blaine Anderson. Welcome to Dalton Academy."

Blaine gave a firm handshake but his hazel eyes were warm and kind, as was his perfect smile.

"Thanks. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Kurt pulled out his textbook, binder, and a pen from his bag. He twiddled his thumbs and waited for class to start. It'd be another fifteen minutes or so though.

"So where did you transfer from?"

The bubbly teenager next to him pulled him out of thoughts about a certain, stupid vampire.

Kurt glanced at Blaine. "Oh, um. William McKinley high school in Lima. It's about two hours away from here."

Blaine nodded. "So what are you? You look like a vampire since you're so pale, but I don't smell any foul scent." An almost cruel laugh. A bit creepy, Kurt might say.

Kurt grabbed his dress shirt and lifted, smelling.

Blaine laughed again.

"I was just kidding, Kurt. But really, what are you?"

"Oh, I'm a warlock. Or you could say sorcerer. Or wizard. Whatever. I primarily go by warlock."

Why was he rambling? Kurt Hummel doesn't _ramble._

"Awesome! I'm so glad you aren't a vampire, though. You seem really, really great. I'd hate to have to hate you." There was that slightly cruel laugh again.

"Excuse me?" Kurt was obviously confused as he furrowed his brow.

"I'm a werewolf. By nature, I just hate those blood sucking monsters. Don't get me wrong, there are some that have changed my view on their kind _a little._ But not everyone is the same, you know? It's hard to find vampires that aren't selfish bastards."

Kurt wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended or not. Sure, _he_ isn't a vampire, but Jeff is. And Jeff is really awesome. What if Blaine hated Jeff?

"They're not all bad," Kurt mumbled.

"I know they aren't. I still can't stand them. Especially that douchebag Smythe." Blaine shook his head and continued, "If you ever run into Sebastian Smythe, try to get away. He'll probably fuck you, have you as a meal, and dispose of your body in a river."

Blaine looked really serious. Just then, the bell rang. Everyone would be coming in now.

"You should totally hang out with the wolves. We're some pretty awesome people. I advise you stay away from vampires if you know what's good for you, though."

Blaine gave him a genuine smile and turned to face front where the teacher was writing Latin on the board. Kurt still had his eyes trained on the once kind-hearted boy that introduced himself in such a bubbly manner. Here was a werewolf who probably was a good guy but seemed to have such a closed mind about other kinds. Kurt definitely saw this before, though. Well, Sebastian doesn't seem – _isn't_ – a good guy, but he's definitely made it known that he doesn't like wolves.

Students filed in, oogling the new kid. What else is new?

"Settle down, boys. We have a new transfer. If you would please stand and introduce yourself."

The teacher made a motion and Kurt got up.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Kurt Hummel."

The brunet quickly sat back down, not liking the attention of all of the nosy teenage boys. Thoughts were probably swarming through their heads right now.

_What is he?_

_Where did he transfer from?_

_Woah, he is definitely gay. Just listen to that voice._

"Welcome to Dalton, Mr. Hummel. I'm Mr. Brown. I hope you enjoy your time here. It's quite the _magical_ experience, huh?" It was so cheesy and he even winked. Kurt smiled, though. This guy seemed cool.

Mr. Brown turned back to the chalkboard to write more Latin as he explained aloud in English.

Kurt hurriedly took notes as this teacher was definitely all work, his mouth running a mile a minute.

A note flew on Kurt's desk, though. His eyes traveled to Blaine next to him who was busy writing notes but had a faint smile on his lips.

Kurt glanced around. Everyone was taking notes. Kurt muttered a spell and his pen was flying all over his notebook, writing impeccably neat notes as Kurt unfolded the piece of paper Blaine tossed to him.

_What are your next classes? Maybe we have some together. I'd love to walk you to class._

Kurt grinned as a little flutter happened in his chest. He grabbed his floating pen and quickly jotted down his schedule, slipping the piece of paper to Blaine before smiling to himself.

Turns out, Blaine has the same lunch as him and is also in his gym class. The pale boy frowned. He had been hoping a little that Blaine might have had other classes with him. Someone walking him class to class sounded _really_ nice...

The bell rang. Kurt stared at his notes. He had only filled three-fourths of a page and he was sure that the notes should have taken up four pages. He groaned as he packed up his stuff.

"Here. Just drop by my dorm sometime to give them back."

Blaine handed over his notebook with a sticky note on it: his dorm room number.

"Oh no, you don't have to. I shouldn't have been zoning out – "

Blaine chuckled. "It's alright, Kurt. I'll see you in gym before lunch, okay?"

The incredibly adorable dark haired boy waved and took off. Kurt was feeling light. This guy was probably good for him.

* * *

Kurt had to again make introductions in the rest of his classes. Thankfully, the looks he would get from other students didn't last long as the classes were shorter here since they had to fit in classes that were needed to graduate high school and classes that were simply there to make the students better at what they were.

Kurt didn't really mind learning any subjects so far. It was just like McKinley, except _a lot_ harder. The history that was required delved into way more than what was expected of high schoolers. The students had to learn about everything that ever happened. It was a lot to cram in, but it was crucial knowledge whether it be to the human race, or to their own kind.

By now, Kurt was done with Latin, English, History, and Physics. It was kind of funny for a warlock to have to learn about science, but he didn't question it. Science did play a role in magic. Kind of.

Kurt was dreading gym. Sure, he knew a few friends that were going to be in it. It didn't mean he would enjoy physical education. High schools only required two years of the course, but Dalton wanted its students to always participate in an activity that could blow off steam to some creatures. It was also a way for each other to reach an agreement with kinds they don't typically play well with.

"Hey buddy!"

Jeff brushed past Kurt and beamed. He walked backwards as he talked to Kurt.

"You're going to _love_ gym! We have so much fun. Well, when we're not trying to rip each other's throats out."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "_What_?"

"Rivalry between different monsters and all that," Jeff shrugged.

Kurt sighed. He wasn't ready for this.

* * *

"Welcome to Dalton, Hummel. I'm Coach Russ. Here's a uniform, a lock, and the combination. Just choose any locker."

"Thank you, Coach Russ," Kurt nodded.

Kurt left his gym teacher's office and walked across the hall to the locker room. He pushed open the door and was disgusted with how bad it smelled. He could only imagine the certain creatures that get all sweaty and leave their clothes in here.

_Ugh_, Kurt thought.

"Kurt!"

It was Jeff again. He was on a bench tying his shoelaces.

"Grab the locker next to mine!"

And so Kurt did. He opened the locker and placed his bag in there but not before taking a pair of grey and red tennis shoes out of it.

He wasn't exactly comfortable with his body, but he had no choice unless he wanted to fail the course.

So Kurt began stripping as fast as he could. That meant he also tried pulling his gym uniform on as fast as he could to avoid any remarks or stares.

The uniform was simple. The shorts were navy blue and the t-shirt was grey. The shorts had the red Dalton crest on them in the corner of the front right leg. The shirt said _DALTON ACADEMY FOR BOYS _in navy blue.

Kurt looked around as he pulled on his shoes, tying them up. No one had paid attention to him.

He sighed, thankful. Then he finished tying his laces and locked up his belongings, hurrying to where Jeff was waiting at the door for him.

"Took you long enough!" he joked. Then, "Hey, your shoes totally match the uniform. I guess you really do always have an opportunity for fashion."

Kurt glared in a playful way. "Ha-ha, very funny, Sterling. I'm just absolutely fabulous."

Jeff held up his hands as if in the "we got a badass" manner. "C'mon, Hummel. Let's go kick some butt out there!"

* * *

Since it was still the fall, albeit a little too chilly, they were required to get their exercise outside. Something about the fresh air doing the teenagers something good.

Out on the football field were two soccer goals set up. There were a group of pale boys messing around with soccer balls – probably vampires. A good distance away were boys throwing a football to each other. They would howl often. Definitely werewolves.

Jeff lead Kurt over to where the vampires were. Kurt tried not to let Blaine notice he was over there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Hummel. Miss me, babe? I bet those four class periods were awful without me."

Sebastian stuck out his bottom lip as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips, pulling him close. Vampires from behind laughed and cat-called to the two.

"Hands off, Smythe."

Kurt turned his head to the voice. Blaine.

He looked absolutely handsome with his face glistening with a little bit of sweat, and his curly hair was coming loose from his gel a bit.

"Yeah? Or what?"

Sebastian pulled Kurt closer and the vampires gathered around, ready to take down Blaine and his wolves.

Blaine scoffed. "I could fucking kill you, you disgusting monster. Get your hands off of Kurt."

Kurt was just a little turned on with Blaine's protectiveness. But his close proximity to Sebastian was leaving him a little breathless.

"Hmm, I think it's up to Kurt, don't you agree? Come on, babe. Would you rather be hanging with me – or that _dog_?" Sebastian snarled the last part, his fangs coming in just slightly. The sight was actually a little scary – or kind of hot, even.

"Um – "

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of a shrill whistle as their teacher walked up to them.

"Smythe, keep your hands to yourself!" Coach Russ yelled.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but relented.

"Alright, we have a choice of football or soccer. We'll take votes. All those in favor of football: hands!"

All of the werewolves raised their hands and so did the shapeshifters.

"Twelve of ya... Okay, hands for soccer."

All of the vampires shot their hands up as well as other wizards.

"That's twelve... But since we have a new addition... Hummel! You will be our deciding factor since you seemed to think that you didn't have a say in what you spend your gym time doing."

Kurt paled, if that was even possible. He received a smirk from Sebastian, a hopeful look from Blaine, and a pleading one from Jeff.

"Uh, soccer?"

The vampires cheered and the werewolves booed.

"It's decided! We will have four teams. Werewolves, shapeshifters, vampires, and warlocks. Werewolves and vampires are up first. Use your abilities, but don't play dirty or your ass is in the headmaster's office."

Coach Russ walked over to where there was a metal bench and took out a stack of paperwork.

"Hey, can one of you wizards cast a spell so this shit doesn't fly away when a breeze comes?" Coach Russ yelled.

"Is he allowed to be cussing all the time?" Kurt muttered as he saw a boy run over and unsuccessfully cast a spell. The papers started drifting away.

"It's Coach Russ. He can do whatever the hell he wants," Jeff laughed.

Kurt glanced at the boy that was about to get his ass chewed as he ran for the papers flying away. But as Kurt concentrated, the papers flew right back onto the bench next to Coach Russ and they stayed put.

"Nicely done, Hummel. Stevens, get out of my face."

Kurt blushed as he went to sit with some of his fellow wizards on the grass.

"It's time to show you animals how to play _real_ football," Sebastian sneered as he walked up to the soccer ball placed in the middle of the field.

Blaine laughed as he stepped up, opposite of Sebastian.

"I'm going to kick your ass, Smythe. And Kurt's going to be right over there watching, laughing at you."

Sebastian hissed. "You're all talk, Anderson. You need a muzzle."

Blaine was about to lunge towards the vampire but then a whistle was blown and Sebastian kicked the ball away.

Kurt was in awe as he watched Sebastian dribble the ball down the field. He was definitely skilled as he score a goal within a few seconds.

Blaine muttered something about the speed of vampires.

"Aww, is the puppy upset that they aren't as fast?"

That one got growls from the werewolves.

The vampires laughed loudly as they made their way back over to their positions.

Coach Russ blew the whistle again.

The vampires scored again, this time it was Jeff. He looked so ecstatic as he got praise from his friends.

The next time, there would be vampires and werewolves colliding each other, but it lead to a goal from the werewolves.

They howled, and Kurt had to suppress his giggles as he stared at Blaine. He looked so joyous. He even caught Kurt laughing at him from behind his hand and waved to him. He winked, too, only to make Kurt blush and bat his eyes.

Sebastian saw the exchange, absolutely fuming. He moved up to the ball and glared at Blaine before Coach Russ blew the whistle again.

There he was, running around the field at his incredible speed. The werewolves tried to pounce on him but he was too fast. Sebastian was close to the goal. He went for it.

The slim vampire kicked the ball, and as it soared past the goalie, he felt himself being kicked in the shin.

"What the _fuck_?" he yelled once he was on the ground.

"Whoops," Blaine panted, grinning evilly.

Even though Sebastian was one of the strongest creatures in the world, being attacked by a werewolf could still hurt a lot. Sebastian's leg felt a little sore, but it would heal in just an hour if he had some blood.

"Oh my God, Sebastian! Are you okay?"

Kurt ran up to him and knelt down, checking his leg.

"I'm a vampire, babe. Some dog won't do much damage. Thanks for your concern though, babe," he murmured with a wink.

Kurt's cheeks tinted pink as he got up.

"Ladies, let's get it moving. Shapeshifters versus warlocks! Let's go!"

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian was over on the sideline leaning back, his eyes trained on Kurt.

Kurt hurried over to where the warlocks were.

Once they were in whatever position, Coach blew the whistle.

Kurt hated sports, but he felt Sebastian's eyes on him. He went with his instinct, running up to where the ball was being stolen away from his team. He pushed himself and kicked the ball from a shapeshifter to a wizard.

A few people on Kurt's team were very, _very_ bad with this sport. Some were quite handy with their feet, though.

One of his teammates had the ball stolen from him again, and Kurt ran to get it again. This time, Kurt dribbled the ball down the field to the goal. It was now or never. He kicked as hard as he could with the inside of his foot.

There were cheers when the ball flew into the net. Kurt jumped up and down and ran back to his team to high-five them all.

"Good job, Kurt!"

"That was sweet, Hummel! Didn't know you had it in you."

Kurt liked this kind of attention. He turned his head and saw that Sebastian looked pleasantly surprised. Blaine was clapping and howling.

The warlocks were disappointed when the shapeshifters scored three goals after this. They should have seen it coming. The wizards had decided not to use any magic to try to win, although some were extremely tempted. Sports weren't taken lightly at Dalton, apparently.

"Alright, we've got a little less than ten minutes left of class. Play till we have to go inside to shower and change. Pick your teams! Anderson and Smythe are captains. Smythe, go ahead and make your pick first."

Sebastian smirked at Blaine before staring at Kurt.

"Hummel's on mine."

Blaine growled.

* * *

The teams were split almost evenly. The werewolves had a few shapeshifters and wizards join them, as how the vampires had a few wizards and shapeshifters join them. There was to be no mixing of werewolves and vampires, _ever_. That always made Nick and Jeff a bit sad, but they knew their friends were just being idiots.

Once the teams were divided, they began playing.

It was obvious that this was mostly between Blaine and Sebastian.

Lucky for them, yet unlucky for the others, Coach had announce that they should play one game and head back in. Coach decided to go ahead and file whatever paperwork he had away.

Werewolves were clawing at vampires. Vampires were baring their fangs at werewolves. Wizards were shouting spells. Shapeshifters were – well, shape shifting and tackling others.

The only people not in this mess were Kurt, Jeff, Nick, and a few warlocks and shapeshifters.

"This is so petty," Nick muttered.

"Should we stop them?" Kurt questioned, ready to get in between Blaine and Sebastian who were just about to pummel each other to a pulp.

"Kurt, that's not a good idea. You might get hurt."

But Kurt was already running towards the werewolf and vampire that just seemed to really have it out for each other. He was too busy thinking of what to do once he got to them that he didn't notice a vampire pushing a werewolf at him.

"Shit!"

Kurt was on the ground, his right hand clutching his left arm.

And _oh God, he was bleeding_.

A few of the vampires hissed at the sight. The ones that were still fairly new to the game hurried away back to the locker rooms as fast as they could.

"Kurt!" Blaine and Sebastian simultaneously shouted.

"Oh my God, Kurt!"

It was Sebastian. He was on the ground, cradling Kurt's writhing body in his arms.

"Se- Seb, it hurts. Oh my God, it hurts so much," Kurt said through gritted teeth.

Sebastian lifted his head and inhaled, his nostrils flaring. He turned his head and gave the most menacing death glare to a werewolf with blood on his claws.

"I will fucking _kill_ you – "

The vampire was making a move to rip this wolf's heart out of his chest, but a shaky Kurt was sobbing just a little in his arms.

"No, no. It's okay. Just get me fucking _help_, Smythe," Kurt yelled as he brought his hand up to Sebastian's cheek, drawing his attention away from the very frightened sophomore who was currently being hidden by the other wolves.

"Yeah, help. Yeah."

Sebastian picked up Kurt's featherlight body and shouted to his fellow vampires, "Tell coach what happened. I'm taking him to the nurse."

And in a blur, Sebastian was running around the halls of Dalton at stunning speed. Jeff decided to tag along, following shortly behind.

Once the three reached the infirmary, one of the witches shooed them in quickly.

"Oh, poor baby," she murmured as she inspected Kurt's wounds.

"What the hell happened to this poor child?" she shouted a second later. "He has cuts so deep I'm surprised his veins are still intact!"

Kurt sat up, his eyes wide. "What?"

The witch ignored Kurt as she closed her eyes and let her hands hover over Kurt's cuts. As quick as he had gotten the injury, it was gone. But there was still a throbbing pain.

"You're going to have to stay here for at least two days, sweetie. I've cleaned up your wounds, but it'll take a while to properly repair them. I'll be right back. I'll get you some water and bandages."

The witch pat Kurt's shoulder before scurrying to her office.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of Kurt's face.

"I just got clawed by a werewolf. I'm absolutely dandy," Kurt replied in a clipped and sarcastic tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill that fucking dog."

Kurt sighed and grabbed Sebastian's hand.

"No you aren't. He meant to hurt one of your friends, not me, Smythe."

"I don't care. He's an idiot."

"Technically, your friend pushed him at me."

"Okay. Then _you're_ the idiot for not watching what was coming to you."

"What?"

Sebastian back pedaled. "That's not what I mean. I just – fuck, never mind. I'm going to find that stupid animal and teach him a lesson, though."

The nurse came back to fix up Kurt's wounds.

"Here, honey, drink this. It'll make you go to sleep."

Kurt downed the entire cup. He didn't realize just how thirsty he was from soccer today.

As the witch bandages up Kurt's arm, he started dozing off. The last thing he heard was the nurse yelling at Sebastian and Blaine.

* * *

"Ugh," Kurt muttered as he tried to sit up.

"Easy, easy. Don't try to use your left arm."

Kurt lazily opened his eyes to see gorgeous, emerald eyes staring at him.

"Seb... bas... tian... What time is it?"

Sebastian pulled a pocket watch from his trousers.

"Just a little after seven, why?"

"Shit, shit, shit," Kurt muttered. "I missed class _and_ I was supposed to meet the headmaster."

"Don't worry, you're excused from your classes, and Headmaster Beaulieu came by to check up on you."

Kurt relaxed. "Where's Jeff?"

Sebastian closed his textbook. "Dinner. I had to force him out of here to go eat."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're starving. And me bleeding all over you probably didn't help."

Sebastian sighed as he took Kurt's hand in his.

"I don't have to feed all the time. It's nice to, but I can go weeks without feeding."

Kurt hummed as Sebastian traced little patterns on the back of his hand.

"Do you feed off of humans?"

Sebastian visibly flinched and hunched his shoulders.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Are you allowed to?"

"We're asked to only feed on animals or the blood we receive from hospitals. It doesn't... truly satisfy me, though."

Kurt stiffened and Sebastian frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Kurt. I'll never hurt you. I can control myself. I'm one of the oldest vampires here, older than most teachers here."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he messed with the bedsheets with his other hand.

"How... How old are you?"

"Two hundred ten," the vampire sighed.

"Wow... Just – wow."

Sebastian let go of Kurt's hand.

"It's weird. I know."

Sebastian sounded so cold and angry, but before Kurt could speak any further, the vampire was gone.

* * *

Kurt couldn't sleep that night. Luckily, since his roommate didn't even sleep, he kept Kurt company.

Jeff had arranged for a TV to be pushed in on a cart with a gaming console and a DVD player.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Kurt asked as he finished first place on Mario Kart.

"Um, no? Video games with you is _so_ much better. But _dammit_, you are a god at Mario Kart!"

Kurt smiled at his adorable blond friend.

"Jeff, can I talk to you about... personal stuff?"

"Yeah, sure."

Jeff was primarily focused on the video game but he did turn to Kurt to give him a warm smile.

"Hypothetically speaking, would it be weird if I... I dunno, liked Sebastian?"

Kurt blushed as he finished his second lap. He had Yoshi drift and drive through an item box.

"Well, for one thing, you did just call him Sebastian. You even called him Seb out on the field. I mean, I don't mind you going for him, but he's trouble, Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"I think I might like Blaine, too, though. He's just really charming and sweet and – I don't know. I'm so conflicted."

Jeff frowned. "Your love life may be conflicted, but at least you have video games to fall back on because _damn_, Kurt. Can we play Smash Bros or something instead?"

Kurt giggled. "Sore loser!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

The two friends just started laughing then. Kurt reluctantly agreed to playing Super Smash Bros even though he didn't like these kind of games much.

"It'll be fun!" Jeff exclaimed as he jumped.

"Zelda? C'mon, Kurt, you could do so much better!"

"Do not underestimate Zelda! Besides, I like Sheik. Talk about a badass," Kurt giggled.

"Whatever," Jeff mumbled as he selected Pikachu.

"Are you serious, Jeff? _Pikachu_?"

Jeff got down on the ground and lifted his head; then he made a motion and shouted, "Pikachu!" in a high-pitched, cutesy voice.

"You're such a dork. Get up. I'm about to kill you in this."

"Bring it on, Hummel."

It seems to be that Mario Kart wasn't the only game Kurt had skills at.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh hey, another one. Just thought I'd say that I have tags for this fic on tumblr. Some may rather track it over there if you probably don't check your email as often, etc. I'll post links to updates over there.  
Tracked tags are: **fic: in my veins** & **fic: imv**

Also, I know I'm not mentioning as many other different creatures in this fic. It's mainly about wizards/vampires/werewolves, but there will be other beings in this fic. I'm just bad at thinking up some. (Suggestions would be great!)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I suck. Please read the super long author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

Kurt yawned as he woke up, carefully stretching. He felt eyes on him and that's when he saw his uncle sitting down next to his bed.

"Kurt..." the headmaster sighed. "You're awake. We need to talk."

Kurt sat up a little, wincing slightly at his arm. He nodded to his uncle.

"You need to learn to be more careful. Sure, this wasn't much – just a mere cut and some pain. But so much worse could happen to you. There's no way I can let that happen."

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Uncle Caleb. I can take care of myself. You do realize who was my mother right?"

Headmaster Beaulieu's eyes twinkled.

"Of course... My sister, ever the independent one. Anyway, I'm glad you'll be making a quick recovery. You have much to learn in our lessons soon! You have a visitor who has been waiting for a while now outside the infirmary. I'll bring him in and be on my way."

Kurt's uncle clasped a hand on his shoulder while smiling before leaving.

"Kurt! Oh my god. I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so sorry about yesterday."

A short ball of normally sunshine but in this case, distress bounded into the infirmary. It was none other than Blaine Anderson.

Blaine immediately kneeled down next to Kurt's bed and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly.

"Forgive me, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled before nodding slightly.

"Of course. Just... why didn't you... come see me yesterday?" Kurt asked with a tint of red painted on his cheeks.

Blaine chuckled.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't be in the same room as that monster that won't leave you alone. But I'm here now. And you've forgiven me. And you're getting better. And... that's all that matters, right?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back.

"That's all that matters," he said.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt! I picked up your assignments for today!"

Jeff strode into the infirmary carrying Kurt's textbooks with sheets of assignments wedged in between.

Blaine tried to hide his look of disgust at the vampire, but it was still evident.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's sneer but smiled when Jeff placed the books on the night stand beside him.

"Thanks, Jeff. I really appreciate it."

Jeff waved his hand before sitting down.

"It's no problem. What are best friends for? Anyway, I just wanted to tell you I talked to the Warbler council and your audition is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know even know what to sing - "

Jeff laughed at his roommate's distress before patting his shoulder.

"Relax, Kurt. You'll be fine."

Kurt didn't calm down, though. He was racking his brain for what song to blow the council away with.

* * *

Missing classes was not exactly awesome, as most would think.

Sure, Kurt did his assignments that he had missed. But did he understand any of it?

Nope.

Were his teachers going to spend their time reteaching him the material?

Nope.

Which is how Kurt found himself stressing out over upcoming tests and essay deadlines in his dorm room.

"Jeff, my brain is turning into mush."

"Why don't you take a break then?"

"Can't. Must. Memorize. Dates."

"Kurt, it's not healthy to keep cramming. You _need_ a break."

Kurt sighed and sat up from his spot on his bed where textbooks and journals were surrounding him.

"You're right, you're right. At least I don't have to worry about my audition anymore. I'm so glad the council was impressed today."

Jeff grinned from ear to ear, practically building with enthusiasm.

"Of course they were impressed! Everyone was! You were _amazing_! Seriously, Kurt, I wish I had your set of lungs."

Kurt blushed and waved off his roommate.

"Whatever," he muttered as he stacked his books in a pile and set them down on his desk.

"Don't do that, Kurt. You know you're awesome. Anyway, you've done enough studying for a lifetime. Let's go grab some food from the dining hall!" Jeff said as he chucked his books in the direction of his desk.

* * *

Kurt hadn't even been sitting at a table across from Jeff for a second before he was sandwiched by Blaine and Sebastian.

"Hey, Kurt! How's the arm?"

"How are you feeling, Kurt?"

The two boys glared at each other as they both tried to wrap a protective arm around Kurt.

"I would feel a ton better if you guys gave me some breathing room," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes.

_Boys..._

"Anything you want, babe," Sebastian said as he rubbed Kurt's side gently.

"I think he wants you to get your hands off of him," Blaine said with a cross of his arms.

"Puppy seems upset."

Sebastian smirked as he continued rubbing Kurt's side.

Jeff looked on with amusement as he snacked on cookies filled with blood.

"I think both of you guys need to cut it out," Kurt muttered as he picked at his salad. "Your arguing is just adding onto my stress."

"I can get rid of that stress," Sebastian whispered, his hand moving lower.

"Alrighty! I think I'm going to go finish this in my room. Coming, Jeff?" Kurt said in a slightly higher voice.

"Right behind ya!" the blond said as he shoved more cookies in his mouth.

"You're disgusting," Blaine growled once Kurt and Jeff were out of sight.

"Oh, I know. But if it means having Porcelain hurry out of here to get rid of a little – or big – problem; then what the hell?"

Sebastian patted Blaine's overly gelled hair before swiftly going in the direction of the dorms.

Presumably to his own – to also take care of his own problem.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I would like to apologize for not updating in FOREVER. I know that probably disappointed or pissed people off. I know how awful it is when people don't update for a long time. I just can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am.**  
**And if you would like to read an excuse, here it is: I'm busy. That's something I don't normally say. But I recently started school and there's just been so much work. I also do marching band, which takes up an unbelievable amount of time. And at times, I wanna relax and have fun and just hang out with my friends.**  
**I know it's lame of me to say this stuff. It's not really a reason to not have updated for a long time.**  
**I hope this doesn't happen again, but I don't know what's going to happen. I just don't have a lot of time now. And I've been losing interest in this fic. BUT I WILL NOT ABANDON IT. Because that'd be shitty of me.**  
**For those of you who read my other fic, Time Means Nothing, yeah... I have no clue if that's going to get updated again. I had the rest outlined but I just don't even know what to write for it anymore.**

**Sorry that this chapter was especially short. I just wanted to get something out for all of you that have been waiting.**

**I would like to say THANK YOU to every one of you that has reviewed or even clicked to follow this story or favorite it. It means SO much to me, and the feedback I've been getting always makes me smile.**

**I will try my hardest to update more often (and with longer chapters).  
**

**Thank you to those who gave me suggestions for different creatures to use, too!**

**I THINK THIS IS ALL I WANTED TO SAY BECAUSE THIS IS GETTING REALLY LONG OMG**

**I love you all and thank you for being patient with me. I can't even believe that people are interested in my writing.**


End file.
